Ferris wheels are meant to be enjoyed
by KarrotKun
Summary: Black asks White to go on the ferris wheel but White hesitates because of her situation with Bubu betraying her for N... There isn't enough AgencyShipping fics ChessShipping don't count duh SO IMMA GONA WRITE ONE' D ENJOY!


_[Black and White are currently at Nimbasa City, Bubu had just finished one of her acting roles for a movie.]_

"And…! We're finished! You did a great job as always Bubu, your acting is always the best!" White said gleefully.

White returned to the hotel to drop Bubu off in the room the BW agency had hired for the little actress.

"I'd better return to Black, its getting pretty late, he's probably waiting for me, if not he's probably shouting his dreams again with his loud voice."

…

…

Black was sitting on a bench staring into space when his brain perked up as soon as the lights of Nimbasa city had lit up. Section by section Nimbasa had lit up like the domino effect.

"Woaw… I've never seen Nimbasa city look like this at night before…" His eyes wondered around the scenery and then shifted to the fully lit up moving Ferris wheel.

"Hmm... I've never... Been on a ferris wheel..." He said speaking to himself without realising.

"Never?" Questioned White approaching her employee with a surprised look on her face.

"Huh?" Black turned his head in the direction the voice had came from.

"You said you've never been on a ferris wheel." Said White sitting down next to Black.

"Oh Prez... Did I say that out loud?"

"If you want to Black, you can go on the ferris wheel, it's not like there's any more work left to do for the BW agency so you're free to do what you like for the rest of this evening… Not that you did anything to help today..."

Blacks face lit up.

Suddenly, White was surprised when black grabbed her arm, She looked directly at Black who had a giant grin slapped across his face.

"Why? Are you… Making that face all of a sudden?" Asked a worried White, sweat dropping.

"Go on the ferris wheel with me prez!" Black demanded.

"N-no.. I don't... Have time to."

"But you said it yourself that there's no more work left to do for the BW agency right?"

"Yeah but-"

"Then it's absolutely fine that you go on with me right?"

"But!" it was too late for buts as white found herself being dragged along to the ferris wheel by Black.

"Black I really don't want to!"

"What's wrong? Afraid of heights?" Black said still having the same grin on his face

"No it's not that its just-"

Black interrupted her with a gesture, he placed out his hand hinting at White to go on the ferris wheel with him, she looked at black and then looked away with a hesitant face.

"I'm here with you prez. So if you really are afraid of heights. I'm here!"

"I told you I'm not afraid! I have been on a ferris wheel before you know, when Bubu and I were-"

White stopped her sentence midway and looked down with the brim of her cap covering her eyes.

"Prez, I really don't know what big deal is. It's just a ferris wheel, it's meant to be enjoyed by everyone." Black said assuring her.

"But Black.. Don't you reme-" before white could finish her sentence she was yanked onto one of the passenger cars of the ferris wheel by Black.

…

…

_[10 minutes had passed]_

White could only be silent as black praised how amazing Nimbasa city looked when it was lit up during the night, it was like looking at a bunch of fireworks but as soon as they exploded it stayed there, not fading away. The colours and its warm glow made everything truly breath taking.

"It's real pretty huh prez!?" He grinned looking back at White.

White could only reply with a nod, still hiding her eyes with the brim of her hat.

Black sighed at his president's emotionless state.

"You know prez... I didn't forget... Your situation with N on this ferris wheel... "

As soon as White heard the words N and ferris wheel in a sentence her eyes widened.

"I know I wasn't there and I can't even tell how traumatising it must have been... You must of been really hurt when Bubu didn't come to your side when you fell out of the ferris wheel... And it must of hurt twice as much when you hit the ground."

White looked up at Black. His face showed a serious and concerned look for White.

"I'm not really good at saying these kinds of things but... I'll make it clear that next time you feel like you're falling. I'll be there to catch you no matter what the situation... Wait? That sounded.. Really cheesy! ANYWAY! I'm going to be there! OKAY!?"

Black flailed his arms around trying to cover up the fact that he was feeling hot with embarrassment and his face felt like it was going to turn red. He suddenly saw a shimmer in Whites eyes.

"Prez!? Are you crying!?" Panicked Black.

"No! I'm fine! I'm just… Really happy that's all!"

_Black had reminded her that ferris wheels were supposed to be enjoyed, not just by black, but white also... And even N.  
The fact that this hot headed boy could come up with such mush, made her gliggle and somewhat blush._

"Hehe… Thank you… Black!" She smiled again, wiping away the tear.

"What are you thanking me for prez?"

…

…

White smiled.

"Nothing, just.. Nothing," with a slight blush in her cheeks.


End file.
